brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Bad Cop
LEGO Dimensions |Accessories = |Variations = |Years = 2014-2015-2019 |Appearances = 70802 Good Cop's Pursuit 70819 Good Cop Car Chase 71004 The LEGO Movie Series 71213 LEGO Movie Bad Cop Fun Pack 70840 Welcome to Apocalypseburg! }} in The LEGO Movie. Bad CopOfficial Site, also known as Good Cop, Scribble-Face Good Cop, or Scribble Cop, is the (former) secondary antagonist of The LEGO Movie in 2014. He is Lord Business' lieutenant and assistant. He is formerly angry, traitorous, negative, mean, ignorant, loud, gruff, lazy, brutal, grumpy, cocky, hoarding, impatient, grouchy, selfish, cranky, short-tempered, arrogant, and bitter. He is later nice, cheerful, friendly, mischievous, kind, funny, and gentle. Description Bad Cop dresses in the black Lego police uniform, and also has grey gloves. His head is yellow, and has double-sided printing. One side portrays his "good" personality, and the other side portrays his "bad" personality.www.usatoday.com His good side has an open smile and glasses. His bad side has sunglasses with grey lenses and a determined expression. Bad Cop also wears a black helmet. His 71004 The LEGO Movie Series, Scribble Face Good Cop, variant comes with a double-sided head pieces. One side shows his bad side, while the other is a scribbled good side face. He does not have details on the back of the torso, despite having them in the movie. The set 70802 Bad Cop Pursuit also has his Good Cop expression as well as his Bad Cop expression. Background President Business meets with Bad Cop as his alter-ego, Lord Business, in his skyscraper's relic room, which is full of non-LEGO items from a world beyond theirs- our world. Business lets it be known that he is angry that Emmett escaped with the Piece, but intends to set everything in place--literally--with the Kragle (which happens to be a tube of Krazy Glue with some letters rubbed off). He seeks his lieutenant's true loyalties by having him fire the weapon-turned relic onto his own parents Ma Cop and Pa Cop, but his Good Cop side wins over. Business discovers this and rubs off that side of the officer with other powerful items (nail polish remover and a q-tip) before convincing him to demonstrate the Kragle's power. The No... More... Mr. Nice Guy line was cut from the video game. Bad Cop tracks down Emmet, Wyldstyle, and Vitruvius in the Old West which leads to him destroying a bridge for the train they are on, but they were rescued by Batman in his Batmobile and he turns Bad Cop's car into baby carriage to lose him. Bad Cop and his "Kragle-ized" forces locate Emmet again via a tracking device shot on to him when previously saving Wyldstyle from the shot and attack and capture all the remaining Master Builders (except for Emmet and a few others who escape in a quickly-built submarine) during the attack on Cloud Cuckoo Land. Above the ocean waves, Bad Cop reports no other survivors amongst the surfacing wreckage to Lord Business--but fails to notice said survivors hiding in the only part that stayed intact: a double-decker couch that Emmet had built for the first time on his own. Bad Cop later helps Wyldstyle and the Master Builders fight Lord Business' forces after he was abandoned by Lord Business for double-crossing him in the tower, and draws on a new Good Cop side with a marker. After the Kragle was destroyed, Bad Cop reunites with his parents. }} LEGO.com Description Minifigures description Stats Gallery of Variants Movie Video Game Notes * Acclaimed actor Liam Neeson, who voices Good Cop/Bad Cop also voiced Pa Cop in The LEGO Movie. In addition, Neeson played Qui-Gon Jinn in Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Ra's Al Ghul in The Dark Knight trilogy, Bryan Miller in the Taken series, The Commuter, Non Stop, * His Minifigures variant features a drawn on face on the other side instead of his Good Cop side, and no back printing. * The name "Good Cop/Bad Cop" comes from a psychological concept used as a tactic in interrogation. The fact that Good Cop's face swivels from good to bad and vice versa, on random occasions could be a reflective case of multiple personality disorder. * He is the son of Ma Cop and Pa Cop. * He's the only character in The LEGO Movie that uses the new Star Wars firing Blasters instead of a Robo SWAT gun or Western revolver. The fact that this gun was grey instead of black meant it would be exclusive to him until the release of Ultra Agents, which has them in white. Bad Cop's will, however, be the only grey gun to fire Transparent Red studs. * In The LEGO Movie Video Game and LEGO Dimensions, his gun fires studs when the player taps the 'attack' button on their game controller. But, if the button is held, it shoots a laser beam that can target and destroy gold LEGO objects. * His Good Cop/Bad Cop faces might be a reference to alternate faces. *If you look closely at him in the scene where he is abandoned by Lord Business, you can see he has a rainbow lunchbox, showing that he still has a "Good Cop inside... somewhere." *Beside his gun, his weapon of choice is a big metal chair, which he frequently kicks and swings around when in his angry moods. He even throws the chair across a seemingly impossible distance to knock out a robot who runs away in fear after Emmet escapes from Bricksburg with Lucy. *In the videogame, the scene where Good Cop's face is rubbed off never actually happened, yet curiously Good Cop only appears in one cutscene and only his Scribble-Face variant is playable (it has the same abilities as Bad Cop). Appearances * 70802 Bad Cop's Pursuit (Normal) * 70819 Bad Cop Car Chase (Unhappy Version) * 71004 The LEGO Movie Series (Scribble Face) * 71213 LEGO Movie Bad Cop Fun Pack (Unhappy Version) * 70840 Welcome to Apocalypseburg! (Scribble Cop) * The LEGO Movie Exclusive Set (Normal) * 70840 Welcome to Apocalypseburg! (Apocalypse) Movie Appearances * The LEGO Movie * The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part Video Game Appearances * The LEGO Movie Video Game * LEGO Dimensions * The LEGO Movie 2 Videogame Gallery BadCopCutout.jpg|Bad Cop in a cardboard cutout promoting The LEGO Movie Good_cop.jpg|His "Good Cop" side Good_bad_cop.png|A poster featuring him (Notice the mirrored uniforms) Bad Cop.jpg|Bad Cop's face on the Scribble Face variant. badcop.jpg|CGI BadCop.png|CGI Cmf_scribbe.jpg|Digital Rendering of Scribble-Face Bad Cop Cell_Phone_Bad_Cop.jpg Screen Shot 2014-03-23 at 10.52.21 AM.png|Bad Cop drew his face back into Good Cop as a scribble cop in the film New bad.png good cop heart.jpg|Good Cop building a heart in the The Emmet Awards - Ma and Pa Contest promotion video. oh well.jpg|Unfortunately it falls apart BadCop.jpg|Good Cop/Bad Cop's dimension figure BadCopDimensions.png|Bad Cop in LEGO Dimensions BadCop2.jpg|In The LEGO Movie 2 with Skeletrons 70802-bad-cop.jpg Bad Cop the Awesome.png|In The LEGO Movie Videogame Screen Shot 2014-03-01 at 11.13.19 AM.png|Scribble-Face Bad Cop in The LEGO Movie Videogame Bad Cop saved Lucy and her friends.jpg References Category:Minifigures introduced in 2014 Category:The LEGO Movie Minifigures Category:LEGO Dimensions Minifigures Category:71004 The LEGO Movie Series Category:The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part Minifigures